


Sasuke's Heartache

by WhitenyRose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitenyRose/pseuds/WhitenyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short piece I wrote trying to get into Sasuke's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sasuke's Heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Company. No copyright infringement is intended.

I ask not for love but for heartache.

Not for virtue does heartache triumph, nor as motivation does it compel more. Not as song can it sing sweeter, nor as life live more long. No. For love hugs warmly where heartache has placed a cold shoulder, soothes where heartache burns. Love to conquer strife and heartache to set it free. Love engulfs while heartache consumes. Love delights while heartache suffers. Love to family and heartache to loneliness. It is heartache’s burden and love’s comforting weight. Love to disagreement and heartache to dissent. 

Not to doubt the emotion which begins and ends wars, but to each his own; for, as one gives one receives. To reap what is sown is the beginning of a long and vicious cycle, giving heartache and all its trappings, receiving the same, again and again and again.

And still I choose this. I find that my solace, self-imposed as it is, can take no forgiveness. As I will receive no forgiveness, I shall take heartache. To embrace what I am, the side of the coin which faces down; this, heartache does suit. Wallowing in self-pity and enamored by the self-destructive ways of such a hateful life, heartache’s hold pales in comparison to my own double-fisted grip. To let go of heartache is to accept love; to accept love is to be forgiven. Forgiveness is an undeserved quality, much taken for granted. To love is to be open. Heartache is to feel pain. 

And so, I ask not for love but for heartache.


End file.
